


We are the Warriors that Learned to Love the Pain

by EchoInTheVoid, McWookie



Series: SNAFUBAR, FIDO [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Asuna Sorta, Anti-Hero, Asexual Character, BAMF OC's, Bipolar Disorder, Death Threats, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Morality, F/M, Flashbacks, Gallows Humor, Gen, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of sarcasm, Mild Gore, OC's are adults, OFC has a kitten, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Re-write, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Unintentional Suicidal Behaviour, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWookie/pseuds/McWookie
Summary: “We are problems that want to be solvedWe are children that need to be lovedWe were willing, we came when you calledBut man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh”When VR becomes a bit more Reality then most people are comfortable with, my new family and I have to fight through monsters of all shapes and sizes to free hundreds of people from a death trap my sister and I unknowingly helped create. It’s a good thing warzones and people trying to stop and/or kill me at every turn isn’t anything new to me. In fact I think this will be kinda nostalgic and fun for me and Cat. Nothing like the threat of death to bring families together.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon & Original Character(s), Ayano Keiko | Silica & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Ayano Keiko | Silica & Original Female Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, OMC & OFC
Series: SNAFUBAR, FIDO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120688
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [live to see the end of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916052) by [godmarked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmarked/pseuds/godmarked). 
  * Inspired by [Waking to Another Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577922) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



> This Fanfic is a self insert of McWookie and my sister EchoInTheVoid into the SAO universe of our making. It’s different from the cannon, but hopefully it’s not too terrible. If it’s liked enough (either by us or you guys) we’ll continue from SAO and go to ALO and GGO, maybe even further depending on the support for it.  
> To start off we’ll be using three different POVs which will be Ugene’s, Kaytlin’s, and Shino’s (Though mainly Ugene/Wookie) and it’ll be first person.  
> We’ll also have music through it as music is a part of ours and therefore Ugene and Kaytlin’s lives, this could be them singing a song or just that there is a song in the background that might fit.  
> Disclaimer: We don't own any and all songs mentioned can be found in this playlist [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7NfZzitA9dNX7c4pyUBcv4rxzU7Bmg1r] and the titles and artist of the songs will be listed in the endnotes for those who want to listen along.  
> Also a warning to some of the younger readers (physically/mentally) there will be some points where it might get graphic or crude. If you don’t think you can handle some of the darker parts of human nature then I wouldn't recommend this story as there will be scenes that will make you question people’s humanity.  
> For starters Ugene and Kaytlin have trouble feeling/expressing normal emotions, and so will not respond to things as you may expect. This does not make them inhuman, it's just how they’re minds/souls/bodies have adapted to the world they grew up in. one of the ways they’ve learnt to communicate is through music or metaphors, things that they can find in common with normal people, something you’ll notice as you read.  
> Anyway for those of you willing to give it a go, I hope you enjoy it.

## Ugene 

February 16th 2021

My phone beeps, distracting me from my target for a second, not that it takes much, this job is so boring I’m at risk of falling asleep. The moon was full and the clouds were distant though dark, probably gonna rain tonight, hopefully this’ll be done by then I check the photo again and make sure my gear checks out. 

After some bad calls and near death experiences, my family convinced me being a bodyguard had a better survival chance than lone mercenary. After being the ‘loose end’ a few too many times for my liking, I tended to agree. 

So rather than dealing with assassins and hired thugs, I now deal with stalkers and obsessed fans. Speaking of which, I spot the guy just ahead, so slipping through the shadows I pop up behind him.

“You realize stalking is illegal, right?” he turns around, fumbling with a knife from his jacket. I knock him to the ground, the knife falling out of his grip as he lands.

“Come on, you could at least make it interesting when you pull a knife.” Before he can respond I backhand him in the face, causing him to sprawl towards the knife. I notice him look at it and reach for it.

“Go ahead makes this interesting for me,” he picks it up and charges me, I wait till the last moment before stepping aside and closelining him, knocking him out, I grab the knife before he does himself any harm as he hits the ground. 

10 minutes later the cops are finishing up and take him away leaving me on my way to collect my payment from the client. I walk inside, take the elevator and knock on the hotel room door, after a minute she opens it.

“Miss you shouldn’t have to worry about him, for a while at least.”

“Thank you so much! You wanna come inside so we can work out the details for your reward?” she asks with a grin. I smile back after closing the door behind us and taking in the view of the penthouse suite, the job has its perks.

* * *

I wake up the next morning then untangle my arm from hers, careful to let her sleep, so as to check my phone for messages. There's one from Cat.

Hi bro

How's life, still alive I hope, I got a kitten, she’s sooo cute! She has little socks on her feet, me and dad got this new project, kinda cool, the boss is a little sus though. How you been doing? Ooh gtg soz dad’s calling bye

Cat xx

Looks like I got a plane to book, I think to myself with a smile. I ease myself off the bed and put on some pants to go order us breakfast, since we’re at a hotel I can’t make it myself but oh well I’m used to adapting my habits after doing work in so many environments.

* * *

## Kaytlin

**“She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer  
A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis  
She says ‘Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late’  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day”**

Crash! I stop singing and turn my head to where the crash came from.

“Maiko what did you do now?” I mumble, brushing my red and black curls out of my face as I emerge from the nest of blankets and pillows on my bed. I had been reading over some code for a new project. As I walk out of my room my tuxedo kitten pads up and curls around my legs purring and looking up at me hopefully.

“You know you’re not off the hook, I will find out what you did,” I warn her. The living room is clear, so is the kitchen. I tense the only rooms left were my brothers and the bathroom, my studio is locked. While I generally live alone, my brother's work means he travels all over the place so he doesn’t have a permanent house. Instead he stays with our dad or me whenever he decides to visit.

We both still had our old rooms at our dad’s mansion of a house. I just prefer my independence so I moved out when I got my masters at 16. Luckily his room is spared, the door is shut but my kitten had worked out door handles so that doesn’t mean much. Maiko starts getting restless in my arms so I miss the glass on the floor while I’m comforting her. I do however notice the pain in my feet. 

“Sugar Honey Iced Tea, Shiitake Mushrooms this hurts!” I swear. Careful not to drop my kitty, I stupidly walk through the rest of the glass in just my socks to sit her down in the sink. I reach for the broom when I hear someone knock on the door. I squeak and slip on the bloody glass landing with a crash. Hopefully not adding more scars to my collection. I live alone except for Maiko and any ‘friends’ I have never visit, so I’m surprised and very wary to hear the doorbell ring.

Ignoring the glass, blood and pain with the ease of a lifetime of experience, I take my phone out of my pocket and check the camera for my front door. A young man wearing a suspiciously familiar leather jacket, turns to look at the camera. His military style black hair is short enough to clearly show his electric blue eyes and clean shaven, apparently attractive face. Though personally I didn't see the appeal but that’s either due to my asexuality or relationship with said person, probably both. His both amused and exasperated expression is very familiar. I reflexively stick my tongue out at my older brother who is probably wondering what’s taking so long. Opening a different app I turn off the mild electrical current and intruder alarm I have on the door then text him.

\- It's unlocked.

A moment later I hear the door open and my brother's gait as he walks into the hallway from the laundry. While his visits are sparing, survival had me memorising and identifying all sounds in my childhood home so it’s a sound I can never forget.

“Hey sis, been awhile, got your email, how you been?” he calls out, his voice growing nearer, I wince.

“Okay so before you freak-” I say as he appears in the doorway of my bathroom, wearing his battered black leather jacket over a dark purple shirt, and black jeans tucked into black combat boots. He takes in the sight of Maiko perching in the sink and me laying on the floor surrounded by bloody glass, “-out,” I finish helplessly. 

“Oh bloody hell Cat!” he growls, “Where’s the first aid kit?” I roll my eyes, ignoring the anger in his tone that has my heart rate speeding up slightly as I sit up, wincing as the glass crunches under me as my weight shifts. I open the cupboard under the sink and pull out the first aid kit and toss him the dustpan and brush so he can clear up some of the glass.

“I’ll clean up the glass, you start on your feet,” he orders. I roll my eyes again. Well no shit Sherlock I think as I stand using a cloth to brush the glass from my clothes, making note to make sure I hadn’t ruined another pair of my favourite yoga pants. When the glass is cleaned I let Maiko down off the sink and my brother carries all 5'2" of me to the kitchen so I can sit at the dinner table and he can sort out my feet.

This is a familiar occurrence when he’s around. While I hate being touched, he’s over protective and refuses to let me deal with any injuries on my own. Eventually I gave up protesting and just learned to hide any I could take of myself. Him not being here much makes it not that difficult. 

* * *

## Ugene

“So other than stepping in glass and bleeding everywhere, what have you been up to?” I ask, still irked from finding her bleeding.

“Oh, you know, helping design a game, taking over the world, officially becoming an adult, completing a new degree, guaranteeing world peace y’know the usual, oh and I dyed my hair,” Cat says, flicking her newly red ombre hair for emphasis.

“I can tell, looks good,” I say with a slight smile,“So, should I ask about the glass?”

“Probably not, wasn’t me, I didn’t do it,” she says, not meeting my concerned eyes before singing along with her music causing me to chuckle.

“So what’s this project with the sus boss?” I ask, changing the topic.

“Oh yeah, so this new guy Kayaba proposed a new VRMMORPG called Sword Art Online and he hired dad’s company to work on the headgear and said he’d heard about my work with AI’s so he wanted me to work on the NPC’s and some other coding things. Only when he talks about it he sounds like some religious fanatic talking about their god. I don’t know he just rubs me the wrong way, I don't trust him. But the game seems cool and I like the idea of VR.”

“Rubs you the wrong way aye?” I smirk raising my eyebrows.

“Really,” she responds dryly, “Ya frickin’ hilarious.”

“Hey just as long as you keep personal and professional separate and he understands no means no.” I chuckle, “I would hate to have to kick his ass if he oversteps himself.”

“Oh yeah he’s totally gonna sexually harass me,” she responds dryly, while glaring at me, “That’s not what I meant! Genius!”

“Yeah I know, I just couldn’t help it. So is there anything else that uh ‘rubs you the wrong way’, about him or just how he talks about the game?”

“Well like I said, he comes off as a fanatic, it’s nothing obvious, just a feeling I get when I’m around him.”

“Should I comment or just leave it,” I smirk. Her glare is all the answer I need.

“Anyway, so what part did you need my help with?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but now that you mention it the stats suck, and the combat is hilariously unrealistic.”

“Uhuh, and what makes you think I can help with that?”

“Oh I don’t know, your martial arts expertise and real life experiences, not to mention your years of gaming.”

“Hmm, yeah true, but surely they’ve got experts helping them with it?”

“You kidding me, they suck,” she laughs, “I mean like it’s passable, but only if you haven't got any experience with armed combat, I would assist but I can only do so much, the current programmers won’t take me seriously because of my age and I’m a girl. It’s all flashy stylistic shit that looks pretty but isn’t practical. Like seriously all the twirls in sword fights is ridiculous.”

“Oh jeez,” I shudder, “if you're noticing it's that bad-”

“Hey, rude!”

“It’ll probably give me an aneurysm,” I continue unphased.

“Probably, come on, I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Has Dad seen it, and if it’s that bad they’ll hopefully be smart enough to welcome someone with actual experience, especially if they were smart enough to get the smartest AI person in the world.”

“Haha, flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Hmm usually gets me a bed to sleep in and some fun as well.”

“Ewwwww!!” she says dancing away, careful of her feet, to her room, clearly comfortable in her light blue yoga pants and a shirt with her current favourite crossover meme ‘The Angels have the Phone Box’ shirt. I follow her smiling.

“Feel free to put your stuff in your room,” she says dismissively.

“Yeah cool.”

“If you're staying that is?”

“Well that depends on your boss doesn’t it.”

“Sure sure.” I grab my old military bag full of stuff and take it to my room, I open my door and notice everything is where I left it a few months ago. 

“Thanks for keeping the cat out and stuff BTW,” I call loudly to her room, “Much appreciated.” 

“Yeah sure, not like I was going to use it,” she says sounding distracted.

I put my bag on the bed and started putting my stuff in their place.

“So, any chance I can get a look at what you’ve been working on or is it all hush hush till they give me access?”

“Oh it’s totally hush hush, plus we’d be working on completely different code.”

“True, doesn’t mean I can’t still have a look to make sure you don’t have any mistakes.” Standing in her doorway I see her glaring at me. Burrowing back into her nest of pillows and blankets, till the only things still visible were her heterochromic eyes, the left sea green, the right ice blue, a painful reminder of our cruel mother and her games.

“XD, so when do I get to meet him or whatevs?” She just waves dismissively towards my room.

“Deets and stuff on your bed.” 

Apparently she’s reached her quota for socialising today.

I pick up the folder sitting on the pillow and start looking through it before powering up my laptop and doing some research of my own. Starting with this suspicious boss, over the years I’ve learned to trust my sisters instincts as much as my own. Let’s see what skeletons I can find in your closet, Akihiko Kayaba.

*Six months later*

Cat puts in a good word and asks her boss for a meeting with me. Which turns out to be unnecessary, as he’d already heard of some of my work from Dad and some of his co-workers.

I’m finally gonna get a look at the ‘Full dive’ technology Kayaba called the Nervegear and how it differed from other prototype VR Tech. I’m at their facility so they can monitor my body and see how it responds to the ‘Full dive’ interface. Which requires me taking off my jacket and shirt, showing my bare and scarred but well muscled chest so they can attach the sensors. 

Though one of the female nurses also asked if I would take my pants off as well before the doc stopped her. I just smile flirtatiously at her and listen to the doctor. I don’t mind, I’ve spent a large amount of my time working out and learning all I can so that I have that effect on women, it keeps me off the radar by helping me find a place to sleep when I’m working. 

“So I just put it on, close my eyes and say ‘link start’?” I ask.

“Yes,” he says, “After that the nerve gear should intercept any commands or messages your brain sends to your body and instead send them to your avatar, after a brief synchronization test.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you’ll need to touch your body in places so that it synchronizes with your movement commands.”

“Ah k, cool, sooo, once it's done synchronizing and I relax it’ll send my brain’s movement commands to my avatar rather than my body?”

“Yes that’s right.”

“Well I hope this works properly, I should also mention that my biggest fear is paralysis, so I would ask that you pay a lot of attention to your readings in case it doesn't work, I’d hate to have a panic attack and come out swinging or something.”

“We’ll pull you out at the first sign of trouble.”

“Yeah thanks.” I put the nerve gear on and lay back down before starting the synchronization sequence, touching my arms to my shoulders, sitting up, bending my legs and touching my toes, then when I hear ‘Synchronization complete’ through the headset I lay back down relaxing and closing my eyes.

“Link start.” 

After a minute of waiting and nothing I figure I’ll open my eyes and tell them something didn’t work, only thing is, my eyelids don’t move, and neither do my lips, Oh shit I’m paralyzed, as soon as that thought surfaces my body reacts, heart racing, breathing erratic. My brain is trying to send commands to my body, only it doesn’t receive them. After what seems like half an hour to me, I feel the nerve gear powering down. My eyes open as I sit up abruptly, looking around and flexing my body, fight or flight instincts looking for a threat and finding none. I take the nerve gear off and ‘gently’ place it on the bench as I get off and do what I drilled my body to do when I wake in the middle of the night after a nightmare or when I can’t sleep. A basic workout, it isn’t till after my pushups and halfway through my sit ups that I start hearing the doctor talking to me, or notice the female nurse admiring me.

“Ugene can you hear me?” the doctor asks.

“I can now,” I say, my heart rate slowing as the panic attack finally settles down and my instincts stop actively searching for a threat to destroy.

“That didn’t go too well Doc,” I say rather forcefully flexing my jaw, “Sure hope you’ve figured out what went wrong that time, or do I need to show you again that it doesn’t seem to work yet?” a sudden dread came to me at the idea of doing that again.

“No Ugene, we’ve figured out what went wrong, the servers hadn’t been hooked up to the nerve gear so it didn’t have anywhere to send your consciousness, or to even make your avatar show up, apparently some of the server techs forgot we are running these tests today and so didn’t start up the server, we’ve remedied that and it’s starting up now.”

“Good, now so long as I don’t find out who the punk was or if it was deliberate everyone should be fine,” I say after finishing my situps and going back to the bench. I lay down and begin to put the nerve gear back on.

“You sure it’ll work this time?” I ask hesitantly, looking him in the eye, few could lie to me when I looked them in the eye.

“Should do, we’ve checked for everything that could possibly affect it and everything shows up green,” he says looking away.

“Good.”

“Just curious,” the doc says, “but why are you so affected by paralysis?”

“Cause the first time I was deliberately paralyzed, someone was trying to kill me, and they took their sweet time telling me all about it, right down to which veins they were gonna sever to make sure I felt every drop of blood leave my body,” they both wince, and the nurse looks like she’s about to throw up.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” I say bluntly, before laying down and saying, 

“Link Start.” 

This time there’s no waiting time, as soon as I said the words my vision is filled with a rainbow of colour as the world generates itself. After a few seconds of the system calibrating I start looking around and moving my body, there seems to be a lag and I say as much, thankful one of the systems was a two way communicator so I don't have to monologue everything into a recording device or something.

“There anything you can do about the second or so it takes for my avatar to respond to a command?” I ask curiously.

“Yeah we noticed that,” the tech replies, “We’re working on it, but we think it might be due to the fact that the main servers are in Japan not New Zealand.”

“Damn, might have to move there to continue this then.”

“The facilities there are better anyway so it’s probably a good idea.”

“Guess we’ll do what we can here, after this session I’ll figure it out with my sister if the lag isn’t reduced, whether or not it would just be a better idea for the long term to do this all in Japan, if I’m gonna put some effort into a game might as well get the most out of it.”

“Good point, but we’ll just have to do what we can in the meantime, mind using some of the admin commands to start spawning some mobs or buildings.”

“Yeah sure,” My inner gamer coming out at the prospect of creating and playing with a new world.

* * *

We spent the next two hours experimenting with the VR landscape, fixing any bugs we came across, and implementing needed fixes or additions when we found the system lacking, the last one including a logout feature that allows you to leave the VR landscape, without getting yanked out, I ended up doing a lot of coding for that.

* * *

## Kaytlin

**“She survived, made it to the city**

**A couple friends she would die for already**

**I wanna tell her that I'm so proud of her**

**But every time I try to call, she's busy**

**Blink of an eye**

**Time flew by**

**Everything changed like that**

**When the lights go off**

**The music stops**

**Do you wish someone would ask?**

**Are you happy right now where you at, girl?**

**Do you still get drunk when you're sad, girl?**

**Did you finally find love in this mad world?**

**Is it everything you thought?**

**Are you happy right now where you at, girl?**

**Did the money go straight to your head, girl?**

**Did you grow up a little too fast, girl?**

**'Cause if you did, you can always go back, girl”**

“Hey Ugene, got an idea for an AI name?” I call from my nest. All my AI’s are unique, as life-like as I can make them and learn independently, this means that their names are important. Most are in-game teaching AI’s for specific tasks or skills, the rest are in-game counselors. Given that the game is fully immersive and a lot of the players are going to be children/teens, the realistic fighting could have traumatic effects so I want to make sure the players have immediate access to help for free. 

“Argo, Athena, Callos, Strea, Tarnya, nothing else off the top of my head,” he calls back from working out in my studio. I say them aloud a couple times each before deciding on Strea. Now personality, most of the counselors are more carer or childlike, I think I’ll go for the subtle, best friend, but who to base it off of, I wonder. 

Crash! I squeak and leap out of my nest rushing to the door to check on my brother.

“I was wondering where that weight was,” he says looking up at me from the floor. His left foot resting on one of my blue dumbbells, I shake my head in exasperation returning to my nest. As I settle back in, a thought comes to me, I can base Strea off Ugene, an eccentric female version of him to relax tension and ignore those barriers that people obsess over. With that thought in mind I go through with the design process, purple, white, and black so she’s not obviously a copy. 

*a couple hours later*

I pack my laptop away and change into some work out clothes, silver tights, a loose long-sleeve top, and athletic ankle socks cause I hate being barefoot. Ugene has finished and is working on his own code I guess, cause he’s been in his room for an hour or so. Leaving my studio free. This is good for two reasons, one there isn't enough room for me to dance if he’s working out at the same time and two, more importantly I hate dancing infront of people. 

I unlock my weapons case and remove my training daggers, the blades blunt to prevent accidental injury but with the proper weight and shape. My actual combat daggers I’d smithed myself with my Dad, one bowie dagger with the samurai method and a blue damascus steel karambit knife. Smithing them is one of the few quality memories I have of him. Generally he’s too busy with business and socialising. 

I run through my personally designed kata to stretch and warm up. Then run through my daily routine to stay fit and keep my skills sharp. Though I have stepped up the vigoriousnes of my workouts recently as preparation for SAO. Because of the way the game was set up, having the pathways already trained in your brain will be beneficial for reaction times and such. I’m eagerly awaiting the beta test when I get to actually play the game.

While I enjoy my work, hosting an online support group for kids suffering from PTSD, various long time clients and my studies are always interesting; I miss the escapism provided by video games. The few positive memories I have of my childhood are game nights when the whole family would co-op whatever game we were binging at the time and this feeling of camaraderie formed. When the shouting was caused by laughter and the banter was always friendly. Any other time, it was painful silence interrupted by violent, angry screaming and yelling and any banter held a sharp sometimes literal edge.

Socialising is terrifying yet being totally alone means there's no one to mediate the highs and lows and no one to pull me back from the various cliffs and ledges I walk myself to. No reminder after a flashback or panic attack to ground me in the present. 

Maiko brushes against my scarred and tattooed wrist purring loudly, making me realise I’d stopped in the middle of my cool down stretches. I sigh and pick her up when she starts pawing at my arm. Carrying her with me as I pack up my stuff then as I change back into more comfortable clothing. Sliding her into the kitty pocket of my hoodie so I can still hold her while I get some food. 

Maiko helps a lot but as much as I hate to admit it, I need someone at least semi regularly that I can somewhat trust. 


	2. Enter Freely and of Your Own Will

##  Ugene

November 6th 2022

*5 minutes till launch*

“You ready to see how it works with all the servers so packed?” I ask Cat excitedly as we start the last checks on our nerve gear. After spending most of the beta time fixing bugs and adjusting to the new house, we’re finally able to focus on playing the game rather than fixing bugs. We’d moved to Japan for the launch as the lag was too great to play properly.

“Yeah should be lots of fun, first quest veto power to whoever gets to Kirito first?” she smirks challengingly.

“You’re on.” 

“Link Start,” we say together. I open my eyes to the familiar sight of the rainbow generating the world, I load up ‘McWookienstein’ my avatar and all of my saved data that went with him. 

We’re supposed to make a new one to make it fair on the noobies, but I can’t be bothered spending half an hour in the avatar creator making it perfect when I already had one how I wanted it. So what if I’m LVL 30 with OP gear, it’s not like I was a PKer or anything. 

I open my avatar’s eyes and immediately go to the friend finder to wait for Kirito to show up. We haven’t talked in a while but we know he’s just as excited to get on as we’re. 

“There he is!” I shout to myself as I head off in the direction of the nearest gate, he’s already out in the field, probably levelling up or helping someone else do so. I wave to him as I get close, grabbing his attention, he waves back then continues waving to Aika who I notice is behind me. 

“Damn,” I’d hoped she’d be further back. I sprint and reach him, a few steps before she does.

“You’re a total cheat mister, using your old avatar is unfair to first-time players and gave you a head start in our bet,” she hisses, smacking me over the back of the head with the flat of her beginners' dagger. 

“Hey Kirito, how have you been? Who’s your new friend in the red?” She gestures to the man beside him, breathing normally obviously her singing lessons help with breath control, completely ignoring our exchange even though Kirito was looking at both of us questioningly. 

“Ouch! Hey to you too Aika,” I reply as I work on my breathing, I’m fit but that was a long sprint.

“Hi, this is Klien. What is with you two? And what bet?” Kirito asks, curious. 

After hearing her voice Klein immediately focuses on Aika.

“Hi my is Klien, I’m 22, single-” he gets out before being cut off.

“Not interested, look somewhere else,” Aika says bluntly before he can finish and walks off to farm some of the boars behind the boys waving to Kirito as she passes. To which I start laughing my head off.

“Don’t even try mate, not gonna happen even if hell freezes over, for one she’s 19, and two she doesn’t date, at all.” I say recovering from the run and the laughing fit. “And the bet was that whoever reached Kirito first, got to choose the first quest we did.” Kirito opens his mouth to ask a question then obviously thinks better and just shakes his head in exasperation rolling his eyes. He’s obviously almost gotten used to our antics during the beta testing.

“Awww she looks nice, damn,” Klien replies dejectedly.

“So, what you guys doing, besides killing boars?” I ask moving to get a better look and hear them better.

“Helping this noob with his sword skills, obviously,” Aika smirks from behind Klein, causing him and Kirito to startle; though Kirito manages not to jump and scream, the same can not be said for Klein. They obviously didn’t notice her returning to the group and from the smirk on her face as she again moves silently to stand beside Kirito I’d say that was deliberate. Causing me to start laughing again.

“Not funny man,” Klien says, recovering, “She’s as silent as a cat.”

Though that doesn’t stop Kirito from joining in. Aika just shakes her head, muttering about boys with fragile egos. I’m not sure whether or not she wanted him to hear, though by the small smile on her face I think she may have found another person she can tolerate to be around. 

“I didn’t think it was possible to squeak louder than Aika-”

“Hey!” Aika cries, lunging at me dagger at the ready.

“-guess you do learn something new every day,” I smirk. “Hey! If you stab me you’ll go orange for the day,” I say, jumping out of reach a second before her blade connects. She just starts muttering under her breath again, walking back towards the boars calling over her shoulder.

“We gonna farm some XP or what?”

“Sure,” Kirito and Klien reply following her.

“My avatar is LVL 30 so there’s no point on this floor,” I say as I climb a nearby tree to watch them.

* * *

After half an hour of this, the boys start grumbling about being hungry and Klien mentions how he’s got pizza being delivered at 5:30 before he realizes the logout button isn’t there.

“Umm guys, where’s the logout button?” Klien asks.

“Should be at the bottom of the menu. Huh?! You’re right it isn’t there.” Kirito says. I check it myself.

“What the hell! Someone must have been screwing around with the code, and when I find out who it was they’re gonna get a piece off my mind, I  _ really _ don’t like it when people touch my code without my permission,” I say as I start looking for the command in the console.

“Yeah, wait, your code?” Klien says.

“Yeah my code, I wrote it after I got sick of getting yanked out too many times; took me about half an hour before I’d made it so no conceivable glitch could mess with it.”

“How do you think he has a levelled up character from the beginning?” Aika says, sounding suspiciously unsurprised considering we’re now trapped in the game.

“Any idea who would be stupid enough to mess with my code Aika?” I question as I start searching for the command chain via my console, opening an interface with my left hand. My right opens the standard menus.

She stays suspiciously silent, looking towards the Town of Beginnings, just before a bell sounds, and everyone starts getting teleported to the town centre.

“Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be, pretty sure we’re gonna get an announcement about it,” I comment. The System Announcement sign shows up in the sky.

“See. Wait, what the hell!? What’s with the blood?”

“Attention players, I welcome you to my world,” a figure in red robes says.

“What’s he mean by that?” Kirito mutters.

“My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am in control of this world. I’m sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus-”

“It’s not an item, it’s a button,” Aika mutters pedantically.

“-I assure you this is not a defect in the game, I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be.”

“He’s kidding right?” Klein protests.

“You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the nerve gear from your head-” Kayaba continues.

“I mean technically they could” Aika again with the pedantics.

“-If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the Nervegear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull. Destroying your brain, and ending your life.” On the edge of the crowd, a couple of players attempt to leave, bouncing into an invisible barrier, there are multiple cries in panicked protest.

“Huh, are you listening to this crap? He’s gotta be nuts right, right guys?” Klein cries again.

“He’s not, the transmitter signals in the headgear work just like microwaves if the safety’s disabled it could fry your brain,” I say thinking back to when he forced us to use that system rather than a safer one.

“Couldn’t someone cut the power or?” Klein tries but Aika shakes her head.

“That won’t work, the headsets have internal batteries.”

“Gah, this is crazy, it’s totally crazy.” Klein is clearly still hanging on to denial. 

“Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the Nervegear, an unfortunate decision to say the least.” Kayaba is still speaking.

“Ya don’t say,” Aika drawls dryly.

“As a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They’ve been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world.”

“213, no way,” mutters Kirito in disbelief.

“I don’t believe it.” Klein shakes his head.

“As you can see international media outlets have around the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it’s safe to assume the likelihood of the nerve gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It’s important you remember the following, there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game, if your HP drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever,” Kayaba continues.

“Dramatic much?” Aika mutters.

“And the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain.” Kayaba pauses dramatically letting that settle in. 

“It’s like he failed drama class or something,” Aika continues.

“There’s only one way for a player to escape now; you must clear the game.” As he says this a holographic model of the floors appears, “Right now you're gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Aincrad if you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game.” There is muttering amongst the crowd.

“We can’t clear all 100 floors, that’s freaking impossible, even the beta testers never made it that high,” Klein cries in protest.

“Last but not least, I’ve placed a little present in the item storage of every player, please have a look.” Kayaba waves his hand to the storage.

“A mirror? Klein! Aika! Wookie!” Kirito calls out as white lights engulf every player.

“You okay Kirito, guys?” Klein asks concerned

“Yeah, wait who are you?” 

“I’m me, who are you?”

“Is that you?” Klein and Kirito together, momentarily confused by the avatar change.

“Yes, it’s you guys,” I mutter.

“But how?” Klein askes

“The scan, there’s a high-density signal device inside the Nervegear rig, it can see what your face looks like, and when you first put the nerve gear on it had you do a calibration test, you had to touch your body all over, remember?” Aika says surprisingly gently, yet I could hear the underlying tension in her voice. Her avatar has changed more than mine.

“Oh yeah, you’re right, that’s where it got our physical data,” Kirito mutters.

“But this is, what’s the point? Why would anyone do this to us?” Klein stammers in protest.

“I think he’s about to tell us.” Kirito directs our attention back to Kayaba as he starts monologuing again.

“Right now you're probably wondering why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and nerve gear do this? Ultimately my goal was a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online, was to control the fate of a world of my design.”

“Called it,” Aika says, unreasonably happy considering the circumstances.

“Egomaniac, playing god,” I mutter, controlling myself by thinking of what I’ll do to him when I see him.

“Kayaba!” Kirito growls.

“As you can see, I have achieved my goal, this marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players I wish you the best of luck,” Kayaba finishes then dissolves and disappears.

“May the odds be ever in your favour,” Aika mutters mockingly, causing me to chuckle.

“Good thing I kept my data aye,” I say, checking to make sure my gear is still there.

“Still a cheater,” she maintains.

“I was gonna start a new one when the ‘Extra races’ update came out, guess that’s not happening,” thinking of how much work went into the other species, there was even a whole section for fairies and their types.

“Come on Klien,” Kirito says, pulling him with us, as we head for an exit.

“We’re heading out right now for the next village, we want you to join us,” I say as we stop in an alleyway while I think of the best way there.

“Huh?”

“If what he said is true, and we think it is, the only way we’re gonna survive in here, is by making ourselves as strong as possible,” Kirito explains.

“In this game, once it starts up there is only so much money and EXP to go around, the fields and areas around this place are gonna empty fast with this many people, the sooner we move on, the easier it will be and the more we’ll all have, don’t worry we know all the shortcuts and farming spots so we can get there quickly, and with my LVL 30 avatar I can keep us alive easy,” I continue on from him.

“Well thanks, but I’ve got some friends back there amongst the crowd, we waited a whole night to buy this game, and I just can’t leave them.” He pauses, ”Sorry, can’t ask some people I just met to risk their lives for a bunch of strangers can I, so don’t worry about me, get your asses to the next village. I’ll be fine. In the last game I ran a guild, so I’m more than prepared, and with all the stuff Kirito taught me I’ll get by, no sweat,” Klein assures us.

“Okay, if you’re sure, then we better get going but if you need help just message me okay,” Kirito says.

“Sure.”

“I’ll be seeing you, Klien, take care,” Kirito calls back as we start walking out.

“Kirito, I-” Klein pauses, “Kirito, you look better like this, way cooler than your avatar,” he calls out.

“And that scruffy face suits you 10X better!” I shout back. They look at me funny, “What? Didn’t want to be left out.” I mutter, causing the group to chuckle as we start jogging off.


	3. Chapter 3

##  Wookie

April 8th 2023

“You sure the lead said this floor Aika?” I ask, bored and out of breath. We’ve been all over the 19th floor looking into her lead on the ‘Avatar customization’ quest she’s been after since the mirror messed with her avatar.

“We’ve checked and double checked almost all of this floor, you sure this isn’t just another red herring or something,” I complain.

“Guys I hear combat around the corner,” Kirito reports, “I’m gonna check it out.” By now Kirito has gotten good at picking up when an argument is gonna happen between me and Aika and getting out of range. Not that I blame him; we’re both logical in our arguments so they’re hard to resolve because they are always based on fact, maybe biased fact, but still fact. We regularly bring him in as a third party to decide it for us. 

Before a debate can start Kirito calls out.

“Hey guys, it looks like a party of players is getting wrecked, mind giving me a hand?”

“Sure, on our way,” I reply before Aika starts venting her frustration at me.

We turn the corner and see what he’s talking about. A party of five players is surrounded by strong mobs, and they’re all on low health. We see Kirito charge and follow him. 

Our argument can wait, we have people to save. 

Kirito reaches them first and starts carving the mobs up, clearing a path for us to follow while also getting to the party as soon as possible. 

Thankfully no one dies by the time we clear them all out, and the party promises us thanks in the form of paying for dinner and rooms for the three of us. With nowhere to rest and deciding to take a break for the day, we accept. Following them back to the inn, we ask what they were doing and how they managed to get surrounded. They answer that they were looking for a quest, one of them spotted yesterday and had found a chest along the way that had turned out to be trapped, causing the high level monsters to spawn. Aika asks about the quest they were looking for but they can't remember the name, leaving her with no new answers.

_ *That night at the inn* _

“Here’s to us the Moonlit Black Cats, cheers everyone!” Ducker calls.

“Cheers!” they all say.

“I’ve got another, here’s to the three who saved our lives. To Kirito, Aika and Wookie!” 

“Cheers!” They say again.

“Uh, cheers guys,” Kirito says, me and Aika just drink.

“Thanks, you three really saved us back there,” they say.

“Guys it’s cool, can we just enjoy the food and drink?” I ask, none of us like the attention. After a few minutes Keita asks.

“Uh I hope I’m not out of line, but I was wondering what level you guys are at?”

“Well I'm at level 60, Aika is level 58 and Kirito there is level 40,” I answer.

“Well I hate to spring this on you but, we would really like it if you joined us and helped us to get stronger, at the moment Tetsuo our mace wielder, is the only person we can have out front at the moment, and we would appreciate it if you guys helped us out and taught Sachi who we want to switch to sword and shield.”

“Come on , I’m not that useless,” Sachi says defensively, “Seriously you can’t just put me up front and expect me to know what to do, I’d be terrified.”

“It’s no big deal, just hide behind your shield; ever since I can remember you've always been a scaredy cat,” Keita insists.

The rest start laughing as Sachi whines in embarrassment, Aika looks like she’s about to defend Sachi when Keita speaks again.

“We always joke around like that, see IRL we all go to the same highschool and are members of the computer club, and if you’re worried about fitting in with us, don’t, as far as I’m concerned you’re already part of the group, right.” The others grunt in agreement.

“Well we’re really flattered, and thanks for the offer, we’ll do it.” Kirito says while me and Aika nearly choke on our drinks. Not that our new guild mates notice, they were too busy welcoming us into the guild.

* * *

Later that night when the others go to their rooms, I corner Kirito, asking why he accepted the offer without even talking to us. 

“How we are supposed to do our own things if we need to look after the guild at the same time.” To which he replies.

“Come on guys, it’s not like we’re doing anything else at the moment.”

“What about Aika’s avatar quest?!” I demand, “When are we gonna get back to doing that?” I start pacing, “To answer my own question, we’re not, as we’ll be too busy helping our new guild mates level up, not to mention tutoring Sachi in how to be a frontline swordswoman. AHHHHH! I don’t want to have to explain stuff to any more people than I have to, and you know they’re gonna be curious about the level gap between us, not to mention the minor fact that we’re some of the best players in the game. AHHHHH! If they’re too stupid you’re gonna have to be the one interacting with them, you do realise that right, I can’t deal with idiots without hurting their precious feelings, and Aika just doesn’t do social interactions at all, hell I’m constantly surprised by how she deals with you every day, though it’s probably got something to do with your inner magnetism. AHHHHHHHH!” I finish my rant and stop pacing, then stalk off to bed before Aika or Kirito can respond, though I can hear Aika’s soft voice as she talks to Kirito, probably explaining my outburst, I don’t need to be surrounded by incompetents, they just make you hurt inside.

* * *

We spend the next day helping them farm XP and Col, and watching the group of friends muck around. At one point after talking to Kirito, Keita comes over to me and Aika.

“If you guys are so high level, why aren’t you with the assault team clearing floors?”

“We were, but Aika got a lead on this quest she’s been after since day one when our avatar’s got changed, the quest allows you to customize your avatar again, and she’s looking for it cause the mirror-” Aika clears her throat looking at me pointedly, I nod back understanding, she doesn't want strangers knowing personal info, “Though she’s not the only one that wants the quest, the mirror removed stuff from me. Kirito here is just along for the ride cause we’re some of his closest friends, what with the three of us being called ‘Beaters’ and all that bullshit,” I explain.

“Beaters, as in-”

“Yeah we’re, well we're beta testers, and in the beta we got to floors that most people couldn’t dream off, and due to a bug somewhere I managed to keep my avatar, including its levels and items, from the beta. No, the bug isn’t responsible for Aika and Kirito’s levels, they just grind regularly solo, hence the difference in our levels that you probably noticed.”

“Ah.” Keita says, looking slightly concerned.

“No we aren’t gonna just abandon you, the rumours about beaters is mostly bullshit spread by those jealous of our knowledge and skills, we’re part of your guild, and until you kick us out we’ll act as such, helping you where we can and just trying to be nice, note the emphasis on trying, neither me or Aika are good with social interactions and Kirito’s only a little better. Though he is better at being nice.”

_ *That night at the inn* _

“I have an announcement to make, uhh, after our latest hunt in the field we have 200,000 Col,” Keita announces. Noises of amazement come from the guild.

“Wow buying a house of our own doesn’t sound like such a pipedream anymore,” Tetsuo exclaims.

“I know, we should upgrade Sachi’s equipment,” Sasamaru says.

“Good idea,” Keita agrees.

“I’m fine with what I have,” Sachi points out.

“Oh come on, you know it’s not fair to make Kirito, Aika and Wookie get out in front all the time.” Sasamaru disagrees.

“I’m sorry,” Sachi apologizes.

“Ah don’t worry about me, I’m cool with it,” Kirito says.

“Eh, personally I’d prefer it if you only do what you find comfortable anyway, I don’t like the idea of women risking their lives doing stuff they don’t like,” I say.

“That’s sexist,” Aika interjects, “Also what am I chopped liver, I only fight out front.”

“Yeah but you’re comfortable with it, and a high enough level that the monsters here can’t hurt you, and it’s not like I could stop you if I tried,” I stick my tongue out at her.

“Still sexist,” she replies in kind.

“Never said it wasn’t.” She just scoffs.

“Thanks Kirito,” Keita says, ignoring our little squabble.

“Sachi, I know switching jobs isn’t easy but seriously, you’re almost there, you can do it, I know it!” Keita continues. Sachi just looks down at the floor. 

* * *

During the middle of the night I notice Kirito leaving our room.

“Hmm, what you up to mate?” I ask sleepily.

“Just going for a walk,” he answers.

“Mm k, don’t do anything stupid,” I say as I fall back asleep.

*Some time later*

Kirito comes back into the room and sits on his bed with a distant look on his face.

“You good?” I ask with concern, “Anything happen-” Sachi opens the door.

“Sorry I can’t seem to sleep,” she says as if it explains why she’s in a guys bedroom.

“Ah, just forget I’m here you two,” I say with a grin only Kirito sees, he just rolls his eyes at me, and lets her sleep in his bed, I fall asleep as he makes her a promise.

_ *The next day* _

“Ah, can you believe it, I never thought buying a house would be so exciting,” Sasamaru comments as Keita leaves through the teleporter.

“Dude you sound like an old man,” Ducker jibes, causing the group to laugh.

“Hey while Keita’s out getting the house what do you say to going out and getting some more cash?” Tetsuo asks.

“Ooh then we can buy furniture,” Sachi agrees.

“Come on, let’s go to a dungeon on a higher floor,” Ducker suggests.

“We should stick to our usual hunting spots,” Kirito and I recommend.

“But up there we could make more and faster,” Sasamaru says.

“Yeah and at our levels we shouldn’t have anything to worry about,” Ducker points out.

“Uhhh, Fine!” I give in. Aika smirks at me, mouthing ‘push over’ where the others can’t see.

_ *Later on the 27th floor* _

“See, told you guys this was gonna be cake,” Ducker exclaims.

“We might even be able to get to the frontlines sooner,” Sasamaru agrees.

Nah shit, we’ve been doing most of the heavy lifting, I think to myself mildly irked.

“That’s what I’m talking about, look!” Ducker exclaims, spotting a hidden treasure room as the door opens. “No way, a treasure chest,” he says running to it. I look around the room.

“It’s a trap!” I yell as I push him out, just in time to get locked in myself. I hear a disgruntled hiss behind me and turn to see Aika made it in behind me. She shrugs as the siren starts and the monsters begin to spawn. 

“Ah shit!” I yell. 

We then spend the next 10 minutes killing them all with our Legendary weapons, my ‘Haxe’(single handed hammer and axe combo) and her dual daggers Echo and Void, and singing.

**“There's no hiding**

**Step in the octagon now**

**Hear the arena screaming**

**Dig to the bottom of your flesh and blood**

**And let the whole world know**

**This is your destiny**

**Three**

**Two**

**One**

**Bring the rain, bring the thunder**

**We fight!**

**Take the pain, make them understand**

**You're gonna be the last one standing**

**Bring the dream and the hunger**

**Never gonna let'em pin you down to the ground**

**You're gonna be the last one standing**

**Two fists and fire in your blood**

**Is all you need now**

**Enter the ring unknown and listen**

**To the screams now**

**This is the final moment**

**The hour of our reckoning**

**Push to the limit of your courage inside**

**Bring the house down**

**Let me hear you say**

**Bring the rain, bring the thunder**

**We fight!”**

When the doors open again and we walk out, covered in wounds and with critical HP gauges.

“Next time you try something like that,” I growl gesturing at the room, “I won’t save you. Got It! And if you put the guild at risk, again, I’ll give you the same treatment I gave to those monsters,” I say glaring at him menacingly,and twirling my Haxe, “now could we  _ please _ go home, or do we need  _ another _ near  _ death _ experience!” 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kirito look over Aika, presumably to make sure she’s okay, she just shrugs and smiles reassuringly, sheathing her daggers and finger combing her now messy hair before tying it back into a messy bun to keep it out of her way. 

_ *Back at the town* _

On the way into the inn we come across Keita on his way back, seeing us and how we were, he immediately starts asking me what happened. To which I interrupt with.

“Ask Kirito. I’m not in the mood to worry about people’s feelings right now, and also, when it’s time for dinner, have Kirito or Aika get me from my room.” I then proceeded to stomp my way up to mine and Kirito’s room, where I flop down on my bed and yell into the pillow, before checking my inventory muttering to myself.

“Fucking incompetent little shit, nearly got everyone killed, damn fucking idiot.” I’m only able to control my anger due to having slaughtered a bunch of monsters, 

“That idiot, he could have died, they all could have died, why do I have to care about idiots like that.” I rest my head on the pillow as I calm myself down.

_ *An hour later* _

Kirito opens the door,

“You good?” he asks.

“Yeah,” I mutter back, “just don’t like dealing with most people, cause there is always an idiot who’s gonna fuck shit up when you least expect it, and then you have to deal with the consequences,” I sigh, “I gather dinner is getting ready?”

“Yeah, Aika sent me up,”

“Fine let’s get this over with,” And we leave the room, heading for dinner, What could possibly go wrong at dinner, I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last One Standing by Watt White


	4. It’s Better to have your Nose in a Book, than in Someone Else’s Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Echo here, just wondering if anyone had any feedback. This is our first fanfic in this fandom and my first finished fanfic so any reviews are welcome. If you have and ideas on the characterisation or any suggestions for bonus scenes or ideas for later on in the series. Any theories about the OC's are also welcome and we will try to reply ASAP. Also if anyone can help with Tags or Trigger Warnings that would be much appreciated.  
> And if anyone wants to see our Character Profiles and can help me insert pictures I'll try to put them up in the series.

## Wookie

April 8th 2023

“You sure the lead said this floor Aika?” I ask, bored and out of breath. We’ve been all over the 19th floor looking into her lead on the ‘Avatar customization’ quest she’s been after since the mirror messed with her avatar.

“We’ve checked and double checked almost all of this floor, you sure this isn’t just another red herring or something,” I complain.

“Guys I hear combat around the corner,” Kirito reports, “I’m gonna check it out.” By now Kirito has gotten good at picking up when an argument is gonna happen between me and Aika and getting out of range. Not that I blame him; we’re both logical in our arguments so they’re hard to resolve because they are always based on fact, maybe biased fact, but still fact. We regularly bring him in as a third party to decide it for us. 

Before a debate can start Kirito calls out.

“Hey guys, it looks like a party of players is getting wrecked, mind giving me a hand?”

“Sure, on our way,” I reply before Aika starts venting her frustration at me.

We turn the corner and see what he’s talking about. A party of five players is surrounded by strong mobs, and they’re all on low health. We see Kirito charge and follow him. 

Our argument can wait, we have people to save. 

Kirito reaches them first and starts carving the mobs up, clearing a path for us to follow while also getting to the party as soon as possible. 

Thankfully no one dies by the time we clear them all out, and the party promises us thanks in the form of paying for dinner and rooms for the three of us. With nowhere to rest and deciding to take a break for the day, we accept.

Following them back to the inn, we ask what they were doing and how they managed to get surrounded. They answer that they were looking for a quest, one of them spotted yesterday and had found a chest along the way that had turned out to be trapped, causing the high level monsters to spawn. Aika asks about the quest they were looking for but they can't remember the name, leaving her with no new answers.

_*That night at the inn*_

“Here’s to us the Moonlit Black Cats, cheers everyone!” Ducker calls.

“Cheers!” they all say.

“I’ve got another, here’s to the three who saved our lives. To Kirito, Aika and Wookie!” 

“Cheers!” They say again.

“Uh, cheers guys,” Kirito says, me and Aika just drink.

“Thanks, you three really saved us back there,” they say.

“Guys it’s cool, can we just enjoy the food and drink?” I ask, none of us like the attention. After a few minutes Keita asks.

“Uh I hope I’m not out of line, but I was wondering what level you guys are at?”

“Well I'm at level 60, Aika is level 58 and Kirito there is level 40,” I answer.

“Well I hate to spring this on you but, we would really like it if you joined us and helped us to get stronger, at the moment Tetsuo our mace wielder, is the only person we can have out front at the moment, and we would appreciate it if you guys helped us out and taught Sachi who we want to switch to sword and shield.”

“Come on , I’m not that useless,” Sachi says defensively, “Seriously you can’t just put me up front and expect me to know what to do, I’d be terrified.”

“It’s no big deal, just hide behind your shield; ever since I can remember you've always been a scaredy cat,” Keita insists.

The rest start laughing as Sachi whines in embarrassment, Aika looks like she’s about to defend Sachi when Keita speaks again.

“We always joke around like that, see IRL we all go to the same highschool and are members of the computer club, and if you’re worried about fitting in with us, don’t, as far as I’m concerned you’re already part of the group, right.” The others grunt in agreement.

“Well we’re really flattered, and thanks for the offer, we’ll do it.” Kirito says while me and Aika nearly choke on our drinks. Not that our new guild mates notice, they were too busy welcoming us into the guild.

* * *

Later that night when the others go to their rooms, I corner Kirito, asking why he accepted the offer without even talking to us. 

“How we are supposed to do our own things if we need to look after the guild at the same time.” To which he replies.

“Come on guys, it’s not like we’re doing anything else at the moment.”

“What about Aika’s avatar quest?!” I demand, “When are we gonna get back to doing that?” I start pacing, “To answer my own question, we’re not, as we’ll be too busy helping our new guild mates level up, not to mention tutoring Sachi in how to be a frontline swordswoman. AHHHHH! I don’t want to have to explain stuff to any more people than I have to, and you know they’re gonna be curious about the level gap between us, not to mention the minor fact that we’re some of the best players in the game. AHHHHH! If they’re too stupid you’re gonna have to be the one interacting with them, you do realise that right, I can’t deal with idiots without hurting their precious feelings, and Aika just doesn’t do social interactions at all, hell I’m constantly surprised by how she deals with you every day, though it’s probably got something to do with your inner magnetism. AHHHHHHHH!” I finish my rant and stop pacing, then stalk off to bed before Aika or Kirito can respond, though I can hear Aika’s soft voice as she talks to Kirito, probably explaining my outburst, I don’t need to be surrounded by incompetents, they just make you hurt inside.

* * *

We spend the next day helping them farm XP and Col, and watching the group of friends muck around. At one point after talking to Kirito, Keita comes over to me and Aika.

“If you guys are so high level, why aren’t you with the assault team clearing floors?”

“We were, but Aika got a lead on this quest she’s been after since day one when our avatar’s got changed, the quest allows you to customize your avatar again, and she’s looking for it cause the mirror-” Aika clears her throat looking at me pointedly, I nod back understanding, she doesn't want strangers knowing personal info, “Though she’s not the only one that wants the quest, the mirror removed stuff from me. Kirito here is just along for the ride cause we’re some of his closest friends, what with the three of us being called ‘Beaters’ and all that bullshit,” I explain.

“Beaters, as in-”

“Yeah we’re, well we're beta testers, and in the beta we got to floors that most people couldn’t dream off, and due to a bug somewhere I managed to keep my avatar, including its levels and items, from the beta. No, the bug isn’t responsible for Aika and Kirito’s levels, they just grind regularly solo, hence the difference in our levels that you probably noticed.”

“Ah.” Keita says, looking slightly concerned.

“No we aren’t gonna just abandon you, the rumours about beaters is mostly bullshit spread by those jealous of our knowledge and skills, we’re part of your guild, and until you kick us out we’ll act as such, helping you where we can and just trying to be nice, note the emphasis on trying, neither me or Aika are good with social interactions and Kirito’s only a little better. Though he is better at being nice.”

_*That night at the inn*_

“I have an announcement to make, uhh, after our latest hunt in the field we have 200,000 Col,” Keita announces. Noises of amazement come from the guild.

“Wow buying a house of our own doesn’t sound like such a pipedream anymore,” Tetsuo exclaims.

“I know, we should upgrade Sachi’s equipment,” Sasamaru says.

“Good idea,” Keita agrees.

“I’m fine with what I have,” Sachi points out.

“Oh come on, you know it’s not fair to make Kirito, Aika and Wookie get out in front all the time,” Sasamaru disagrees.

“I’m sorry,” Sachi apologizes.

“Ah don’t worry about me, I’m cool with it,” Kirito says.

“Eh, personally I’d prefer it if you only do what you find comfortable anyway, I don’t like the idea of women risking their lives doing stuff they don’t like,” I say.

“That’s sexist,” Aika interjects, “Also what am I chopped liver, I only fight out front.”

“Yeah but you’re comfortable with it, and a high enough level that the monsters here can’t hurt you, and it’s not like I could stop you if I tried.” I stick my tongue out at her.

“Still sexist.” she replies in kind.

“Never said it wasn’t.” She just scoffs.

“Thanks Kirito,” Keita says, ignoring our little squabble.

“Sachi, I know switching jobs isn’t easy but seriously, you’re almost there, you can do it, I know it!” Keita continues. Sachi just looks down at the floor. 

* * *

During the middle of the night I notice Kirito leaving our room.

“Hmm, what you up to mate?” I ask sleepily.

“Just going for a walk,” he answers.

“Mm k, don’t do anything stupid,” I say as I fall back asleep.

_*Some time later*_

Kirito comes back into the room and sits on his bed with a distant look on his face.

“You good?” I ask with concern, “Anything happen-” Sachi opens the door.

“Sorry I can’t seem to sleep,” she says as if it explains why she’s in a guys bedroom.

“Ah, just forget I’m here you two,” I say with a grin only Kirito sees, he just rolls his eyes at me, and lets her sleep in his bed, I fall asleep as he makes her a promise.

_*The next day*_

“Ah, can you believe it, I never thought buying a house would be so exciting,” Sasamaru comments as Keita leaves through the teleporter.

“Dude you sound like an old man,” Ducker jibes, causing the group to laugh.

“Hey while Keita’s out getting the house what do you say to going out and getting some more cash?” Tetsuo asks.

“Ooh then we can buy furniture,” Sachi agrees.

“Come on, let’s go to a dungeon on a higher floor,” Ducker suggests.

“We should stick to our usual hunting spots,” Kirito and I recommend.

“But up there we could make more and faster,” Sasamaru says.

“Yeah and at our levels we shouldn’t have anything to worry about,” Ducker points out.

“Uhhh, Fine!” I give in. Aika smirks at me, mouthing ‘push over’ where the others can’t see.

_*Later on the 27th floor*_

“See, told you guys this was gonna be cake,” Ducker exclaims.

“We might even be able to get to the frontlines sooner,” Sasamaru agrees.

Nah shit, we’ve been doing most of the heavy lifting, I think to myself mildly irked.

“That’s what I’m talking about, look!” Ducker exclaims, spotting a hidden treasure room as the door opens. “No way, a treasure chest,” he says running to it. I look around the room.

“It’s a trap!” I yell as I push him out, just in time to get locked in myself. I hear a disgruntled hiss behind me and turn to see Aika made it in behind me. She shrugs as the siren starts and the monsters begin to spawn. 

“Ah shit!” I yell. 

We then spend the next 10 minutes killing them all with our Legendary weapons, my ‘Haxe’(single handed hammer and axe combo) and her dual daggers Echo and Void, and singing.

**“There's no hiding**

**Step in the octagon now**

**Hear the arena screaming**

**Dig to the bottom of your flesh and blood**

**And let the whole world know**

**This is your destiny**

**Three**

**Two**

**One**

**Bring the rain, bring the thunder**

**We fight!**

**Take the pain, make them understand**

**You're gonna be the last one standing**

**Bring the dream and the hunger**

**Never gonna let'em pin you down to the ground**

**You're gonna be the last one standing**

**Two fists and fire in your blood**

**Is all you need now**

**Enter the ring unknown and listen**

**To the screams now**

**This is the final moment**

**The hour of our reckoning**

**Push to the limit of your courage inside**

**Bring the house down**

**Let me hear you say**

**Bring the rain, bring the thunder**

**We fight!”**

When the doors open again and we walk out, covered in wounds and with critical HP gauges.

“Next time you try something like that,” I growl gesturing at the room, “I won’t save you. Got It! And if you put the guild at risk, again, I’ll give you the same treatment I gave to those monsters,” I say glaring at him menacingly,and twirling my Haxe, “Now could we _please_ go home, or do we need _another_ near _death_ experience!” 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kirito look over Aika, presumably to make sure she’s okay, she just shrugs and smiles reassuringly, sheathing her daggers and finger combing her now messy hair before tying it back into a messy bun to keep it out of her way. 

_*Back at the town*_

On the way into the inn we come across Keita on his way back, seeing us and how we were, he immediately starts asking me what happened. To which I interrupt with.

“Ask Kirito. I’m not in the mood to worry about people’s feelings right now, and also, when it’s time for dinner, have Kirito or Aika get me from my room.” I then proceeded to stomp my way up to mine and Kirito’s room, where I flop down on my bed and yell into the pillow, before checking my inventory muttering to myself.

“Fucking incompetent little shit, nearly got everyone killed, damn fucking idiot.” I’m only able to control my anger due to having slaughtered a bunch of monsters, 

“That idiot, he could have died, they all could have died, why do I have to care about idiots like that.” I rest my head on the pillow as I calm myself down.

_*An hour later*_

Kirito opens the door,

“You good?” he asks.

“Yeah,” I mutter back, “just don’t like dealing with most people, cause there is always an idiot who’s gonna fuck shit up when you least expect it, and then you have to deal with the consequences,” I sigh, “I gather dinner is getting ready?”

“Yeah, Aika sent me up.”

“Fine let’s get this over with.” And we leave the room, heading for dinner, What could possibly go wrong at dinner, I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last One Standing by Watt White


	5. Heros are Unaware of the Privilege Inherent in their Worldview and Villains Lack the Luxury of Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death, Graphic Depictions of Violence? (I wouldn't say so but I'm pretty sure I'm way to desensitised to violence so others might find this alarming)

##  Wookie

June 22nd 2023

“Imma gonna kill him, I warned him but he didn’t fucking listen,” I mutter, cursing the situation he put us all in.

“Yeah yeah, we can discuss consequences once we’re out of this mess,” Kirito says.

_ *Earlier that day* _

“So who found the quest?” I ask, they’d all decided to stick to the lower levels after our near death experience.

“Ducker and Sasamaru I think,” Kirito answers.

“Of course it was them,” I groan.

Aika snickers from somewhere near Kirito, obviously she isn't going to be of any help in this.

“Hey chill, anyone can make a bad call, no need to hold it against him forever.” I grunt in disagreement before climbing the tree and looking around.

“So what are we looking for?”

“There's a cave over in the ruins over, uh, there,” Ducker says pointing towards what looks like a ruined stronghold.

“It’s a stronghold. Of course it’s a damned stronghold,” I look over at him, “What level are the monsters around it?”

“There weren’t any when we looked, just an NPC at the entrance with a Quest mark above them,” Ducker answers.

“Hmmmmm, that’s odd, most stronghold’s are basically mini floors.” I get down from the tree thinking, “Unless it’s a Treasure Hold, in which case there will just be a mini boss with it’s minions, but what Treasure Hold would have a quest attached?”

“Not one I’ve ever seen in-game,” Aika comments, looking at the stronghold with suspicion, “I have a bad feeling about this guys, maybe we should do this some other time. After you guys level up some more, maybe.”

“Hmmm, we’re only on floor 20, so since we’re all at least level 30, it should be no problem, even with the boss having a max level of 25, we should do this easy,” I counter before adding, “But just to be safe Kirito, Aika and I should stay up front, with the rest helping when they can, no funny business, okay?”

“And keep an eye out for traps, I agree with Aika, this doesn’t feel right,” Kirito advises.

“When did they become in charge?” Ducker whispers to Keita.

“When you proved they couldn’t trust your judgement, and by extension the groups, they’re beta’s and know a lot more than we do, so just learn as best you can, we need to earn their respect before we can truly be a guild,” Keita whispers back. Causing Ducker to grumble, and me to smile.

They clearly didn’t realise Aika, Kirito and I could still hear them with our higher stats.

“Let’s get moving, I wanna be back at the Inn for dinner,” I announce before we start towards the ruins.

_ *At the stronghold* _

“Hmmm, you were right, no guards, let’s see what the quest is, Kirito mind asking the man what he wants,” I gesture at the NPC. “Imma have a look at the cave.”

“Yeah sure.” Kirito walks up to the man and triggers the quest.

“Hello brave adventurer, some bandits stole a family heirloom and have hidden themselves in this cave, I offer you a reward if you would get it and return it to me,” The NPC states. 

‘The bandit’s lair’ shows up as our active Quest, OBJ: Retrieve the Heirloom.

“Hmmm, seems pretty straight forward, and the cave entrance isn’t trapped, let’s go in,” I say to the group. Though Aika still seems suspicious, constantly looking behind us and not singing under her breath for once. She doesn't say anything though. After clearing out the guards as quickly as possible, we move onto the Treasure room.

“Isn’t this just a little too-” Kirito starts.

“Don’t you dare jinx us mate,” I say quickly, as we get to the center of the room, the entrance closes behind us. “Nevermind,” I mutter.

“Oops, oh well,” Kirito chuckles nervously.

“Finally! Time for some fun!” Aika cheers, drawing her daggers, and que a song, as the other guild members look at her like she’s crazy. Though given that she seems to be nearing a High they could be right.

**The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!**

**Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!**

**The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!**

**Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!**

“Get in formation everyone,” I command as bandits start coming out of holes in the walls, “Anyone see what level they are,” I ask as the bandits approach, the names and levels hidden to me. This is odd, I think to myself.

**Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at!**

**Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre**

**Tell me where the freaks at!!**

“28!” Is all Aika says before she breaks formation and dives between their legs to get behind them. That’s the last I see of her as the fight starts.

“Ah hell, Kirito go after her, the rest of you find cover, this is gonna be a doozy.” 

After a few minutes, a door opens and Ducker shouts.

“Come on guys through here.” Before I can say anything he and Sasamaru rush in, triggering the main boss to appear in front of them, his presence revealing the bandit levels, and his own.

**We get that bass thumpin', people jumpin' all over the world**

**We got them speakers pumpin', Timmy Trumpet for the woman with curves.**

**Got that freak flow, freak show**

**Welcome to the circus**

**Let the leaders lead, preachers preach,**

**Welcome to the service.**

“Oh you’ve got to be shitting me, he’s level 35.” I rush over to try and help them, before getting surrounded. 

“And he’s got a buff aura, cause of course he does,” I announce as the bandits grow in strength around him. I hear Sachi scream just in time to see Sasamaru get thrown through the air and explode in fractals.

**Close the curtains on 'em if they're actin' like they never heard us**

**See we do this for a purpose just to keep that fire burnin'.**

**And we don't need no water let that mother-mother-burn,**

**Timmy play your trumpet let the people go berserk.**

“Son of a bitch!” I hear Keita curse, “Fall back!” Right after he shouts that, the boss and all the bandits freeze, then collapse and the Congratulations banner appears.

I turn to see Kirito standing where the boss spawned looking shocked. After a moment I catch a reflection of light off Aika’s silver dagger Echo from where she was hanging from a lever up the wall. The one that ended the battle it would seem. She drops down landing lightly on her toes, rising to rest her hand on Kirito’s shoulder comfortingly, though from how her other hand, still holding her black dagger Void, was shaking she was still riding the adrenaline high. 

“Sorry I was late, he switched the levers around, I had to find the other one,” she speaks to everyone but only looks at Kirito, waiting until he looks back before explaining what the hell just happened.

“When I first started helping design the game he had us all play a couple floors like a regular game on a console to determine what style would be more successful. This was one of the quests. I vetoed it because it was too OP. You need a large party with multiple people who can detect traps working together, something that is unreasonable in a game where the point was mostly PvP. Which was how he advertised it at the time. There are two levers, one kills the mobs, the other activates another boss equally strong. The idea of players of floor 20 defeating the bosses on their own is too much of a stretch. I asked him to either change the floor it was on or get rid of it all together, obviously he didn't heed my advice.”

“Hmmm, he must have brought it back in after I was done checking this floor, or I would have balanced it better,” I say. Aika shrugs, her shaking getting worse, though to the untrained eye she still looks fine, but I know from experience that she needs to either isolate herself with music or enter another battle. Which one doesn’t matter as long as it’s soon.

“Let’s get moving, we need to get back to the inn, I don’t wanna see what other surprises this day has for us.”

_ *Halfway back to the inn* _

“What were you guys talking about back there? It sounded like you guys had more knowledge than a beta tester should have,” Keita asks.

“You could say that,” I start with a sigh, “Me and Aika were hired by Kayaba to help program this game, she was to code the AI’s and the translation software, specifically the AI’s that would help with any emotional or psychological trauma the players might undergo. I was to design the combat and weapon skills, and check if things were balanced enough, and we worked together to figure out the behaviours of the monsters and NPC’s, it was supposed to be a fun game that anyone could pick up and enjoy, with just enough of a challenge that you would enjoy, but not so much that you would just give up, you can see how well that went,” I explain.

“So you two helped make this game,” Ducker said.

“We helped design a game. Kayaba turned it into a deathtrap. He buffed all the mobs, and made it very difficult for players to progress unless you had the talent and skill required. Not to mention being able to work with others. The ‘game’ shouldn’t be this bloody hard, and it really pisses me off how he corrupted our work, and don’t mention anything about the lack of support AI’s to Aika, they were like her children the amount of time she put into them, giving each one their own unique personality and way of seeing the world, I’ll never forgive him for the pain she went through when we finally realized he scrapped them all.”

“Hold up, there’s another group around here,” Kirito says.

“Any idea how many?” I ask looking at our surroundings, “and what their intent is, this would be a really bad spot for us if it’s an ambush.”

“No clue what they want, but they’ve twice as many as we do, and we’re pretty far from mob spawns.”

“Damn, stay alert guys, unknowns around, with 2-1 odds.”

“And, we’ve got the top beaters on our side, what could hurt us with you guys around.”

“Beaters aye?” says a red player coming over the hill, “Our favourite.”

“Mmmm, they’re always so much fun to play with,” says his friend behind us.

“Shit, Ducker shut up,” I say, “We’re surrounded.” 

‘Cat don’t engage unless you have to, we might be able to talk our way out of this,’ I send to Aika through the in-game message system, we rarely use it because we designed it for when we’re separated in the beta, and with the death sentence reveal we’ve spent most of the game together. 

“No reason to do anything hasty, we’re just passing through,” I say aloud. 

“Haha, you think we’re just gonna let you go after all the time we’ve spent hunting you, no, the others can go but you beaters are all ours.”

“Kieta, you and the others need to leave, if they’re just after us, that’s fine, there’s no reason for you to be involved in a slaughter.” 

“Hell no! If you’re fighting we’re staying,” Ducker announces. “No way are we leaving you with a bunch of red scumbags!”

“Ducker shut up!” I growl, “They’re willing to let you go, don’t change their minds,”

“No, the only reason they’re letting us go is because they’re scared to face us all, they’re all just cowards, and I refuse to be a coward as well.”

“Cowards aye,” Red 1 says.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re so eager to save him, he and his friends are the ones that led us right to you, you know for a thief you suck at stealth it was ridiculously easy to follow you back when you found the quest,” Red 2 informs us conversationally.

“You know you might not want to knock his stealth, I knew you were following us the entire time. Just like I know exactly who you are, how many of you are here, and where the rest of you are hiding,” Aika retorts though I can’t tell how much is her bluffing, because I would think she’d warn me if we were being followed by a large party of PKer’s.

“You know what nevermind, I think we’ll just kill you all,” Red 3 exclaims.

“Ah hell, Ready up!” I command the Cats. Then it all goes red, it wasn’t 2-1, it was 3-1, they were prepared.

**Another day stuck in repeat**

**Another someone judging me**

**Another hour I hold it in**

**Another time I force a grin**

“Imma gonna kill him, I warned him but he didn’t fucking listen,” I mutter, cursing the situation he put us all in.

“Yeah yeah, we can discuss consequences once we’re out of this mess,” Kirito says as we’re back to back.

**Another god who doesn't speak**

**Another leader that's a thief**

**Another day without a choice**

**Another day without a voice**

**I'll hold it in, I'll hold it in, I'll hold it in**

**Forget it, now**

**I'll throw the first punch**

**'Cause I've kept my mouth shut**

**For far too long, Enough's enough**

**And you say I'm wrong, but it feels right**

**And it's about damn time**

**It's been too long**

**Enough's enough enough**

**Enough's enough**

We’d manage to kill a third of them, before our luck runs out. We hear a familiar scream, 

“Sachi!” Kirito shouts, before heading in the direction it came from.

“Ah Hell!” We clear a way to her, just in time to see Keita fractal in her arms.

“Lookout!” Kirito cries, she looks up, just in time to see the blade that takes her life.

**Another time that I get burned**

**Another way that I've been hurt**

**Another year too little pay**

**Another person in my way**

**Another lover says goodbye**

**Another lack of reasons why**

**Another day I'll let it slide**

**Another way you try to change my life**

**I'll hold it in, I'll hold it in, I'll hold it in,**

**Forget it, now**

“WAAAAAAGH!” my warcry bellows from me as I charge in, holding nothing back and crushing all PKer’s in my path with my massive transformed ‘Haxe’ in a one handed grip, all the while throwing others around with my free hand, using all my instinctive Admin support protocols in an attempt to save the rest of the guild. It’s too little too late, I realize as I see the last of the Cats die in front of me. 

“You’re all dead ya hear me, DEAD!” I then proceed to obliterate any surviving PKer I can reach, the wounds I take only strengthen me as my Unique skill ‘Berserker’ activates. Seeing my berzerk rage, and my ability to tank all their damage, they do the only thing they can think off, they try to flee. It doesn’t help them. I’m faster than them on my worst day, let alone in a berzerk rush. Seeing me giving chase to the fleeing red players and realizing all the Cats are dead, Kirito charges after me.

“Wookie Stop! They’re done! Just leave them be!” Kirito shouts after me.

“I don’t care! I will have their blood for this!” I catch up to the last few, on their knees begging to be spared, I raise my ‘Haxe’.

“Stop! I won’t let you do this.” Kirito steps in front of me.

“They destroyed our guild! They deserve the same, now move aside!” I shout.

“No!” He stands defiantly. I go to swat him out of the way when Aika steps in, deflecting weakly with one of her daggers, standing between me and the red players though I can’t fathom why. 

It isn't until I notice the red gash under her hand where she was holding her side that I calm down enough to notice that not only was she poisoned but she isn't defending the red players she’s defending Kirito. When she sees that I've calmed down. She relaxes and drags Kirito out of the way.

“Why did you stop me? they’re PKers, they’re the reason our guild is all dead, how could you protect them!?” I growl at Kirito. I notice one of the Red’s moving, 

“Hold it!” I order and he stops, they’re all scared shitless, and would’ve probably pissed themselves IRL. I look back at Kirito. 

“WHY?”

“Killing them makes us no better than them!” Kirito insists, “Imprison them for their crimes, but don’t kill them,” he looks at me imploringly, “Revenge wont bring our friends back, and can you really deal with more blood on your hands?”

“Whoever said I was any better? ‘Cause they were lying. Do you have any idea what I did IRL? I was a merc for hire. I was the judge, jury and executioner for people with too much money to risk getting their hands bloody! People would know I'd been there by the fact that it was a bloodbath. I was so good at my job that my own employers often tried to kill me out of fear of what I might do if they pissed me off! I know our friends are dead! I failed them, the least I can do is make sure the bastards responsible never hurt another soul! And I don’t do revenge. All it does is start an endless cycle of blood. I learned that the hard way.”

“You’re a monster!” he cries, Aika sighs, shaking her head, though at whom I’m not sure.

“No,” I chuckle, “I’m an apex predator who hunts monsters and gets paid for it. In other words I’m an antihero, I’m the bad guy who spends his time killing other bad guys, and I don’t care how I do it, so long as they aren’t a threat when I’m done. But hey if you can’t take it, then by all means call me what you want, I’m used to doing the job and having people hate me for it, someone has to make the hard calls so that others don’t have to lose their ‘innocence’ or ‘righteousness’ or whatever, cause at the end of the day, I’m a necessary evil,” I look over at the Red’s now terrified, “You gonna deal with them or shall I?” I ready my ‘Haxe’. Kirito looks to Aika now leaning against a nearby tree still holding her side,

“How can you let him do this?”

“Hey don’t look at me, I’m not getting in the middle of this testosterone battle, I’ll chip in when you’ve both calmed down,” she scolds, glaring at me.

“Well what is it, you gonna put them in jail, or am I gonna kill them?” I smirk at him, “I’m getting bored, hell have you even got a crystal to send them to jail?”

“No, I don’t have a crystal,” Kirito admits.

“Shame,” I reply, before starting the slaughter, “For them,” I slice and break them all, before ripping the last one apart, “Heh, in game I am strong enough to do that, good to know.” Kirito just looks at me horrified.

“Have fun you two, I’ve got a date with the devil,” I say smirking before heading off.

“Oh by the way,” I chuck a health crystal at Aika, “Should heal you right up.”

It’s five minutes of running later when the grief hits and I fall to my knees.

“Stupid idiot, why couldn’t he have just shut up and run, they would have lived and we would have met up after for drinks or something, god damn it!” I close my eyes as I let the pain in, then let it go. No point letting the past weigh you down,the only thing you can do is learn for the future.

“I should have dealt with Kirito better, but damn does his naive attitude piss me off, the world isn’t black and white like he thinks. Hopefully Cat can get him to see that better before we meet or he’ll probably try something stupid, problem for later. Right now I have to work on the present.” I bring up my data with all the notes for key items and quests, where is hell again?

##  Aika

**Crawl out of the hole you're in**

**Who you are is not who you've been**

**Now's the time to sink or swim**

**Will you fight the tide or get lost within**

**And I know you're feeling low**

**Feel like you've lost control**

**But the darkness that you know**

**It's not your home and you're not alone**

**And all you've wanted was just so much more**

**This world has taken ahold**

**Don't let 'em get your soul**

**The silence**

**You feel it cold as a winter storm.**

After my brother does his melodramatic exit, Kirito walks over to me, clearly still in shock. I sigh and pat the ground next to me. He sits down as I activate the crystal and feel my health return to full. I pull out a fur coat from my inventory laying it over Kirito. While this floor isn't that cold, I know it will be a comfort after the very traumatic event he just experienced. I know from experience with the more polite culture in Japan, to just let him come to me when it comes to emotional topics. I just put my music on speaker at low volume and sang softly, letting him work through his thoughts at his own pace. 

**“Maybe it was all too much**

**Too much for a man to take**

**Everything's bound to break**

**Sooner or later,**

**Sooner or later**

**You're all that I can trust**

**Facing the darkest days**

**Everyone ran away**

**But we're gonna stay here, we're gonna stay here**

**Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh**

**I know you're scared tonight**

**Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh**

**I'll never leave your side**

**When it all falls, when it all falls down**

**I'll be your fire when the lights go out**

**When there's no one, no one else around**

**We'll be two souls in a ghost town**

**When the world gets cold**

**I'll be your cover**

**Let's just hold**

**Onto each other**

**When it all falls, when it all falls down**

**We'll be two souls in a ghost town**

**Tell me how we got this far**

**Every man for himself**

**Everything's gone to hell**

**We gotta stay strong, we're gonna hold on**

**This world has turned to dust**

**All we've got left is love**

**Might as well start with us**

**Singing a new song, something to build on**

**Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh**

**I know you're scared tonight**

**Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh**

**I'll never leave your side**

**When it all falls, when it all falls down**

**I'll be your fire when the lights go out**

**When there's no one, no one else around**

**We'll be two souls in a ghost town**

**When the world gets cold**

**I'll be your cover**

**Let's just hold**

**Onto each other**

**When it all falls, when it all falls down**

**We'll be two souls in a ghost town**

**I know we're alright**

**'Cause we'll never be alone**

**In this mad mad, in this mad mad world**

**Even with no light**

**We're gonna shine like gold**

**In this mad mad, in this mad mad world**

**When it all falls, when it all falls down**

**I'll be your fire when the lights go out**

**When there's no one, no one else around**

**We'll be two souls in a ghost town”**

“It’s my fault they're dead,” he whispers so quietly I would have missed it without my heightened hearing. Survivor’s guilt it is, I think before I reply.

“How so?” Denying it immediately won’t work, I need to out logic him.

“I drew a target on our backs when I named us Beaters, and because of that the red players targeted us.”

“If you hadn’t then all of the beta players would have been targeted, you can't blame yourself for the actions of others. They are responsible for their own actions.” He considers that before shaking his head,

“But if I hadn't agreed to join the guild they wouldn't have been with us and would still be alive,” he insists.

“I guess but they could have died a million other ways, Ducker and Sasamaru were cocky and overconfident. They may still have found the first trap and died there instead.” He winces at the reminder but I can see that my logic is getting to him. He gets up and starts pacing.

“So what am I supposed to do, just get over it. I killed people today, how am I supposed to be okay with that? How are you okay with that?” His voice gets louder as he speaks until he’s yelling, I shake my head, using all my will keep my voice soft. The nervous energy from the adrenaline and the approaching high makes me want to stand up and yell with him. It's only my years of practice controlling my Bipolar and the knowledge that it won’t help the situation that holds me back. I remind myself that he’s 15 and doesn’t have the life experience of me or my brother to stop my instinctive defence reaction.

“No you’re not supposed to just ‘get over it’. That isn't what I’m trying to say. You can feel your survivor's guilt all you like, just don't wallow in it and forget that life goes on. And in response to your other question. It was self defence and any court in western civilisation would agree with that. They were going to kill you Kirito, you have the right to defend yourself by any means necessary,” He looks like he's going to object but I keep going, “Once again I’m not saying that means you don't let it affect you, you have the right to feel whatever you want, I’m just letting you know that you aren’t in the wrong here. Don't blame yourself or hate yourself under the misconception that you’re a murderer. Any deaths that occured today aren't your fault okay, the responsibility lies on either Kayaba or the deceased themselves.” I can see as he processes my words. Eventually he subsedes and sits back down, I can tell that the subject isn't finished but for now he seems satisfied. We’re gonna have to talk about my brother at some point, but I’m fine for that being delayed as long as Kirito isn't blaming himself anymore. 

“Come on let's head back to a town and turn in for the night,” I suggest getting up and offering him a hand up, he hesitates for a second before taking it and we head towards town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaks by Timmy Trumpet  
> First Punch by Nothing More  
> Lost Within by Fivefold   
> Ghosttown by Madonna


	6. I'm on Top of the World Up Here I'm dying Alone

##  Aika

December 25th 2023

**I can turn it on**

**Be a good machine**

**I can hold the weight of worlds**

**If that's what you need**

**Be your everything**

**I can do it [x2]**

**I'll get through it**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human, yeah**

**I'm only human [x2]**

**Just a little human**

**I can take so much**

**Until I've had enough**

We were walking through the Forest of Wandering looking for a limited time event quest for the Resurrection Item that Kirito was hellbent on retrieving to bring Sachi back. I’m not looking forward to the heartbreak on his face when he can’t. I already reminded him how revives in the beta were short time things. It had been months since the Moonlit Black Cats died and our party of three had split up. I knew Wookie was off hunting down red players earning a name for himself as Redbane the Wookie.

It feels like the army all over again, Ugene off doing dangerous things being free while I’m stuck being the perfect daughter. While I don't blame Ugene and I don't want to leave Kirito alone in the headspace he’s in; I can't help but be envious that Ugene always gets to be who he is damn the consequences when I’m always aware of what can happen if I acted completely myself in front of people. Something about the repetition of the forest, the atmosphere of christmas and the nearness of my 20th birthday is making me nostalgic and soon I’m enveloped in memories. 

_ *Flashback seven years ago* _

_ It was just before my 13th birthday that I found out that my brother, the only person who even attempted to understand me was going to be leaving to fight some battle for complete strangers. I went to ask Dad when Teresa our older sister was arriving, however they clearly hadn’t heard me at the door because Dad was talking about how they wouldn't tell me that Ugene had enlisted; I didn't get to hear why because I’d gasped and bumped into the door frame gaining their attention. Dad looked pissed that I’d heard and Ugene stepped forward, concern clear on his face. I didn’t stick around to find out why, I spun on my heel and fled. Stopping only to grab my go bag and put on some shoes, I was out the door before either of them could stop me. It was close to midnight, but I was familiar enough with the area to get away with just the moonlight. I walked to Back Beach, my favourite beach in the area and just tried to dance my emotions away. _

**_I’m a mess right now_ **

**_Tryna figure out this wreck_ **

**_You’re never around_ **

**_Always choose something instead_ **

**_Say you’re here for me_ **

**_That that always will be true_ **

**_Still no vacancy_ **

**_No you’re never here to prove_ **

**_I don’t want you to run away_ **

**_But you’re fading out of sight_ **

**_Haven’t seen you for an eternity_ **

**_Are you leaving me behind_ **

**_Been needing you so desperately_ **

**_But you never make the time_ **

**_Can’t you see what you do to me_ **

**_Are you leaving me behind_ **

**_I should be used to it the_ **

**_Emptiness when the ones you love all_ **

**_Feel so distant_ **

**_Seasons change no_ **

**_Face to face_ **

**_How I miss you_ **

**_How I miss you_ **

**_Leaves they fall then_ **

**_Snow it comes just_ **

**_Short connections_ **

**_Hi bye done_ **

**_Memories plague of_ **

**_What once was_ **

**_How I miss you_ **

_ *an hour later* _

_ “Feeling better or do you need some more time?” Ugene called from his favourite spot, in a nearby tree, “I was gonna tell you regardless of what dad asked, unless he gave a good reason not to, which knowing him, he would have had.” I ignored him and turned my music up louder. I stood up and, after removing my shoes and socks and rolling up my pant legs, moved to stand in the surf singing pointedly, _

**_“How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?_ **

**_I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around_ **

**_You can say whatever, try to mess with me_ **

**_I don't care, I'm not scared_ **

**_You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy_ **

**_With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_ **

**_I would give you time if you were worth it_ **

**_But guess what, you're not worth it”_ **

_ “You know I’d be coming back right? Nothing would be able to keep me away for long,” he insisted. _

_ I scoffed, cause that's totally what I was pissed about, I thought, it's not like I actually need people, I don't care if he goes off with some strangers to fight some war that means nothing to us.  _

_ I didn't say any of this out loud of course. I just continued staring at the ocean, feeling the chills as the water dropped my body temperature. _

_ “You gonna keep ignoring me or we gonna actually talk about this? Cause I can stay out here all night long.” I resisted the urge to flinch, I hate how he always tries to force a confrontation when I just wanna ignore the issue and move on.  _ I’ll be okay  _ by Nothing More comes on and I turn, singing to him imploringly. _

**_“We live in the rain, a sea of change_ **

**_You can't keep anything you take_ **

**_Lovely face of lives we chase_ **

**_Is but dust for wind to take”_ **

_ Understanding where I was going with this he sang his reply,  _

**_“When all is gone, the only loss_ **

**_To not have loved at every cost_ **

**_When you can say, and I can say_ **

**_We loved with every step we take, I'll be okay_ ** _ ” _

_ I sang my retort, my voice revealing more than I wanted it to _

**_“How do you love when your heart is broken?_ **

**_How do you speak when you feel outspoken?”_ **

**_“I can forgive and be forgiven_ **

**_By learning to heal with a heart wide open_ **

**_With open hearts, despite the stakes_ **

**_We take a chance on our mistakes_ **

**_A brand new day, we will embrace_ **

**_An open wound that heals with grace_ **

**_All the fears that we will face_ **

**_In this time, and in this place_ **

**_When you can say, and I can say_ **

**_We loved with every step we take, I'll be okay”_ **

**_“How do you love when your heart is broken?_ **

**_How do you speak when you feel outspoken?”_ **

**_“I can forgive and be forgiven_ **

**_By learning to heal with a heart wide open_ **

**_I'll be okay_ **

**_I'll be okay”_ **

**_“We live in the rain, a sea of change_ **

**_You can't keep anything you take_ **

**_The lovely face of lives we chase_ **

**_Is but dust for wind to take”_ **

**_“When all is gone, the only loss_ **

**_Is to not have loved at every cost_ **

**_When you can say, and I can say_ **

**_We loved with every step we take, I'll be ok”_ **

_ By the end of the song tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away, grabbing my stuff, drying my feet with the towel in my bag before putting my shoes and socks back on, ruffling Ugene’s hair on the way past before running back home.  _

I shake my head dispelling the memories. I look around and see that Kirito managed to get ahead of me while I was daydreaming. I catch up to him and gently nudge him to where we’re supposed to divert off the trail slightly to a portal.

Seconds after we get to a clearing Klien and the Fuurinkazan Guild teleport in, standing out like blood and fire on snow in their red, yellow and orange samurai outfits. While I dont see Klien frequently, what with him running his own guild and me and Kirito being solo players, we still chat regularly, so when I realised Kirito was attempting a suicide mission I subtly tipped Klein off so he could try and reason with Kirito. He might take the threat more seriously if it was coming from another guy, subconsciously or not. I doubt it but it can’t hurt.

“Hi,” Klein, always so casual. His long sort of spiky hair is held back from his face by a red striped bandana.

“You followed us?” Kirito asks looking back at me pointedly, I shrug if his commitment to this quest is weak enough to be shaken by Klein then he shouldn't be practically soloing a boss anyway.

Klein tries to get him to back down for a couple seconds and just before Kirito tries to physically force his opinion, the Holy Dragon Alliance shows up. Klein tells us to leave, Fuurinkazan will hold them back. Kirito looks like he wants to object but in the end his desire to get Sachi back wins and we head to where the boss will spawn and fight, what is the most traumatic battle I've fought or rather not fought to date. 

As I watch him fight the boss my heart would break if it was beating at all. The ‘Hohohohoho’ will be starring in my nightmares to come. The boss stands seemingly victorious over the fallen swordsman while I fight the urge to step in, but he ordered me to stay out of the fight. Knowing he needed the closure and catharism of it I agreed on the condition that if his HP Bar reached red I could intervene and get us out. I will never see Christmas the same after this. Kirito manages to find a second wind and finishes off the boss with passion and retrieves the revival item. 

I was right, you could only use it up to 60 seconds after the person died. I could see it on his face as the hope died and his walls came up. I can only hope that after some time to grieve he would let those walls down again. 

Something my years without Ugene showed me was that while I hated socialising I did need at least one person who actually wanted to be around me of their own free will. My dad tries and I know he loves me but he just doesn't know how to deal with my high IQ, moral ambiguity, Bipolar and he’s too busy with his business to sit down and try. 

My only constant companions were music and fiction so that's what I tend to lose myself in when I’m not putting on this facade of the perfect daughter, Language Prodigy and youngest Clinical Psychologist that the rest of the world knew me as. With Kirito I could just be Aika, a quirky quiet nerdy gamer chick with too much time on her hands. 

I’m not positive I can keep him grounded long enough to get through his new suicidal tendencies if there’s nothing to ground me. The knowledge of what would happen if I failed is enough to make me attempt to power through regardless. Though with how my last relationship ended the odds are not it our favour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of the World by Greek Fire  
> Human by Christina Perri  
> I Miss You by Nathan Wagner  
> Last One Standing by Simple Plan  
> I’ll Be Okay by Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Born For This by The Score  
> What About Us by P!nk  
> Waiting for Superman by Daughtry  
> WYA by Carlie Hanson


End file.
